Balance
by xxxMissAlicexxx
Summary: Because of her innocence, she is ignorant. For knowledge, she trades her innocence. For strength, she gives her determination. Everything in this world comes with a price. Every action has a reaction. This child must understand that. This girl must realize the light. This angelic girl must acknowledge darkness. Presenting, the heir to the crown, Princess Rein.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my story. For those of you who have read Pandora Hearts, you'll find a few similarities with that and this plot. Though rest assured, this story will be much simpler than Pandora Hearts. Now then I don't own Pandora Hearts or FushigiBoshi No Futago Hime. Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Happiness, joyfulness, love, excitement; those are the emotions common on the day of one's birthday. A certain princess, who was twirling around in her room, was no expection. She loved parties! The dancing, the clothes, the happiness she recieved from the mere idea of it, it was glorious! And what better party than one meant clearly in her own honor?<p>

She stopped in the mirror after twirling in her birthday gown, a pretty light blue number. She just loved dressing up for occasions such as this!

"Rein-sama, please hurry. The guest are already arriving," her caretaker and governess, Camelot informed. "Do you need any assistance?"

"No Camelot, I can do everything myself! Relax yourself tonight, there's no reason to worry!" Rein hummed to herself in a happy manner, but soon tripped over her jewelry box that she had previously left on the ground. A 'crash' and Camelot's cry caused Rein to reassure the older woman, "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt at all..."

"Rein-sama, are you sure you'll be fine?"

"I'm postive, Camelot! Now please go out to greet the guests," Rein earnestly requested."And make sure to enjoy yourself, that's an order." Camelot bowed in apperciation. Her young highness was really an angel of light, so wonderfully considerate with a heart of gold. Rein continued to hum to herself a happy tune as she prepared herself. "Tonight, I'll finally be 16!" she told herself.

Her mother and father were so kind to throw her a special party, Camelot could take a break from trying to teach her of ruling and academics, an absolutely beautiful dress was prepared for her, and her dearest friends were coming, including the prince who had caught her eye. She chuckled and spun; nothing could go wrong tonight!

People were cluttering in, one after another. Fancy ladies on the arms of high class gentlemen, the other royal families of the neighboring kingdoms were also attending in all their finery. Excited chatter spread all around in joy for this glorious event.

"Everyone, if I may have your attention," King Truth loudly called as he tapped on his wineglass. "I welcome you all to the Sunny Kingdom and thank that you have come to join in celebrating my only daughter's 16th birthday with us. Please welcome Princess Rein."

Applause was heard as the door opened for a beautiful princess to appear. Congratulations were heard all around for the dear princess. Rein curtsied and greeted them. "Welcome. Thank you very much for coming to my birthday party. I'm happy that you were all able to make it. Please enjoy yourselves tonight with the food and the dancing that my parents have so graciously provided." Everyone clapped. Rein was perfectly lady-like, a wonderful princess. Anyone who saw her as a child wouldn't have thought that she would grow up to be so mature and pretty.

"Princess Rein." Rein looked up to see the prince that she was pining after! In her mind, she squealed very much like a fan girl. "Would you please give me the honor of being your first dance of the evening?"

"But of course, Prince Bright." She took his hand and headed out to the dance floor with him. "I'm so happy to be dancing with you again, Bright-sama."

Bright smiled. "I'm glad to hear that, Rein." They danced in time with the music and step in place appropriately. He was acting like a proper prince, guiding Rein like a gentleman with curtsy while Rein was kindly trying not to step on his feet.

"Bright-sama, has my dancing improved since the last party that we were both at," Rein asked her darling prince.

"It has," he agreed her. "I'm amazed that you were able to improve in such a short amount of time, Rein."

She thanked him graciously, "It is an honor to hear that from you, Bright-sama." Though she was acting mature on the outside, on the inside, Rein was cheering for herself. All her hard work paid off! Ever since she was little people had called her the most unprincess-like princess in the entire history of Mysterious Star, so she practiced everyday to make sure that she was well behaves and excelled in activities that were suited for a lady of her ranking. It was a hard, rather lonely path for her, since there was no one who could fully understand the feelings of being called unprincess-like.

"Excuse me good sir, but I would like to request a dance with the fair princess." Rein and Bright turned to see a girl wearing a suit-like outfit, though she was wearing a skirt, and a golden mask. What a waste, she should have worn a dress. She would look like royalty especially with those platinum curls of hers. "I would like to wish the princess a happy birthday as well."

"But, of course, it'd be rude of me if I were to keep the star of the night for myself," Bright allowed. "As long as it's fine with Rein, it is fine right?" Rein nodded. How could she deny someone a dance? That would be rude, especially since Bright insisted. But before he left, he placed a chaste kiss on Rein's hand and promised, "I'll come and dance with you again some other time tonight Rein."

"Yes Bright-sama!"

"Thank you, good sir," she mentioned as she tipped her hat and took Rein's hand. Together, they swayed to a faster rhythm than the light waltz that Bright had shown her. But why did a girl was to dance with her in the first place? C-C-C-COULD THIS MEAN- "Don't worry, I already have my significant other. I'm not going to take you away from your dearest prince," she assured. "And I wouldn't take him away from you either."

"T-That's not really what I was worrying about." Still she breathed a sigh of relief in her mind. She didn't know what to do in that kind of situation. This was the first time that she's ever danced with a girl. "So, may I know your name? I don't think that I've seen you at any of the parties that I've previously attended."

"I'm not much of a party person, I have things to take care of, and so I am unable to attend festivities such as this often, Princess Rein."

"I see, that's quite a shame," Rein mused, as she tried to keep up with the pace of the dance. True, she had duties that she needed to fulfill, but whenever there was a party, her parents would gladly allow her to go, because they know of how hard she's worked to be princess-like."Parties are a lot of fun, you know. You see people that you love to spend time with, there is plenty of delicious food, and you get to dress up beautifully. What's not to love about them?"

"I see, so that's the type of lifestyle that you've been living." The mysterious girl's aura became strange as well as her words, it was almost… oppressive. "It seems that you only know light because you were born within it and raised within it. How ignorant." What did she mean by that? She was a princess of the Blessing of the Sun, how could she be anything else? "You're still too immature. What a shame. You can't do anything if you're like that and you can never be a true Queen."

The girl let go of Rein's hands and abruptly left the dance floor. "Wait a moment-"

Suddenly another person showed up and asked, "Rein-sama would you like to dance with me?"

The flustered Rein accepted the invitation, but even with dancing, she didn't forget her words. What exactly did those words mean? Perhaps it's better if she forget about it. After all, this rare party that was thrown for her was going to waste if she focused on words from a person who she doesn't even know. Rein excused herself, saying that she was tired and went to get a drink.

"Rein, you don't look that happy," a familiar, deep voice mentioned as a drink was held out for her. She looked to the side to see a rather dark haired prince. "What's wrong? Do you want to dance with Bright again already? Or do you not like the decorations or something?"

She quietly took the drink with thanks. "Do I really look that unhappy, Shade?"

"Not exactly, it's more like you're confused about something. " This was expected of Shade; he always possessed keen insight, ever since they were young. "So does that mean that you thought that you wanted to wear a different dress but thought the one you're wearing right now was fine, and then you had second thoughts?"

"No, that's not it exactly. It's just that…" Shade gave her a questioning look and she shook her head. "Never mind, it's not that important, but what is important is that I haven't see you dance all night yet! And I see how girls look at you!"

"Yeah, half of them probably look at me for power or for my looks. Besides, you know that I don't like dancing that much."

"I still can't believe that there isn't a single girl that you like romantically." Rein found Shade looking at her. "What's wrong? Ah, is it that you like me? But I already have Bright-"

"No you idiot," he told her as he poked her in the head. "It's someone that you might know."

"Is it Lione? Or Mirlo? Or maybe one of the Seed Princesses? Or even one of the princesses from a distant planet? Or even a girl that you met in some town romantically?" Whenever she heard the faintest trances of a romantic conversation Rein would jump right on it and try to set the two people up if she deemed them appropriate with each other. "Tell me Shade! Or could it even be-"

"You're not acting very mature right now," he sang out. "Shouldn't a princess have manners and the decency to let other people have their privacy?"

Rein pouted. "I hate it when you use that excuse." If she's not like a princess, then she's not 'good enough' in the eyes of the adults. It was hard enough when she was travelling from place to place when she was younger, now that she's at a mature age; she's supposed to be more like a princess. But this is still difficult to bear. Since being a 'true princess' isn't really her style, nor her personality. She would love it if she could do nothing but play around and explore a new world.

"Okay, then as an apology, "Shade took her hand and she became flustered "I'll dance with the birthday girl."

Rein smiled. "Thank you, Shade." Shade 'hmmed' in reply, looking slightly embarrassed to be dancing with her. Rein remained to smile good naturedly at his gesture. She knows that he rather relax in a corner and watch over his sister, but she loved it when he showed her his gentle side, it felt more human and natural to her than his normal distant demeanor. "One two three, one two three, one two three…" Rein repeated as the two stepped into the rhythm.

"Why are you counting?"

"So I don't forget the rhythm," Rein stated obviously. "Maybe if I had skills as good as yours I wouldn't have to count so much."

"You don't need to do that anymore. It was cute when you were 10, but you've grown too old for stuff like that."

"Says you." Rein continued her counting while Shade had that smile to him. "And if I don't do things like it, it gets awkward, because you don't talk to me whenever we dance together." Shade didn't say anything to that. "See it's true!"

"Well, it's not my fault that I don't feel like talking."

"You never feel like talking." Shade let go of one of Rein's hands and flicked her in the forehead. "Shade, that was mean!" He whistled innocently as though he had been acting like the perfect angel tonight. Rein pouted. "Why can't you act like a gentleman for once and look social?"

"Because then I would get mistaken for Bright. Speaking of which, get ready to twirl." A confused look graced her face before Shade spun her in a direction and let his other hand go. Luckily for her, she landed in the arms of Bright so she didn't end up tripping on the floor. Shade smiled. His work was done for tonight.

"Rein, I was just about to go look for you."

"Well, you found me, Bright-sama." She smiled at him, he smiled at her, they were going to dance again but that's when the reverse countdown began. A chill filled the air with a menacing presence, something felt…wrong. "Bright-sama? Are you okay?" He didn't answer her. His eyes were wide open, but what filled them was not fear, it was concern. "Bright-sama?"

He got his sword out jabbed right next to her head. Rein look behind her to see a shadow of a strangely large hand. His eyes were filled with anger and hatred as he demanded, "Get away from her!"

The hand dispersed from the sword and wrapped itself around Rein's legs. The shadow was cold, unusually cold. Rein wanted to collapse from the feeling, but Shade wouldn't let that happen. With a flock of his whip, the shadow moved towards him. "Bright, get Rein out of here! This thing's after her!"

"Got it!"

"Bright-sama, what's going on?!-"

"We'll explain it later! Just don't question anything."Bright picked up Rein and began to run towards the exit, but the shadow expanded itself around the room and blocked the door and the windows. "Shoot!"

"All guards available protect the citizens and the children," King Truth ordered as he pulled out his sword. He hated violence, but he was not willing to lose his friends, his people, or his family to the Abyss, not again! With power and precision, he slashed at the hands that were coming from the single shadow. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough, King Truth soon was caught in its fingers which would not allow him to budge.

"Father!" Rein tried to squirm out of Bright's grip, she needed to help him, or he might die!

"Rein, King Truth can take care of himself, we need to get you out of here!" Bright told her as his father, King Aaron and the flame king, King Wal tried to get Truth out of the shadow. "Your father will be okay!"

"Bright, Rein, come over here, quickly," Elsa beckoned. Bright hurried to the queen. "Get in here, the shadow won't harm you if you're in the Blessing of the Sun. Please hurry!"

"Understood, Queen Elsa!"

"Wait mother, what are those things? Why are they hurting people?"

Elsa looked at her daughter with a pained expression. Rein shouldn't know about this world, just not yet, but with these circumstances, it was impossible to keep the truth hidden. "I will tell you soon, but now just make sure that you're safe. Bright, please protect Rein."

"Wait-!"

Bright opened the door to the Blessing of the Sun and jumped down before Rein could utter another syllable. They landed on the fluffy golden texture of the inside of the Blessing of the Sun. "We should be safe in here for a while," Bright assured Rein.

"Bright-sama, why aren't you saying anything—"A loud crash was heard, interrupting Rein and Rein began to tremble with fear. Did someone get hurt? Who? Why was this happening? "I need to go back!"

"Rein, calm down," Bright shouted taking Rein's hand. "Right now we would be a burden on them instead of helping, it's better if we just stay here for now."

"But my parents, Shade, and everyone else-!"

"They'll take care of it. Everyone in that room can handle themselves."

"But what about Milky and Narlo and the Seed Princesses and Solo? They can't know how to protect themselves from that thing," Rein shouted in a panic. "We have to go back and get them before something bad happens to them!"

"Rein, I'm sure that they'll be fine."

"But I have to be able to do something, I can't just sit here! "

Bright was going to tell her to calm down, but a new voice was faster. "That's right, you can do something, Rein." From beyond the field of warm fluff, Rein and Bright could see a figure emerging; a beautiful woman with the crown of the Sunny Kingdom princess. "I am Princess Grace, Rein, Bright."

"How are you…?" Bright was completely lost for words.

"Ever since I died, I remained within the Blessing of the Sun to watch over the light and pass my power onto the next person who will defeat the darkness," Grace explained. "And now that person has finally come."

"Princess Grace…Do you know what's going on?" Rein asked.

Grace gave the younger princess a gentle smile and Rein felt like all the pressure disappeared. "Rein, right now, everyone is trying to defeat the darkness that resides in Mysterious Star. The birth of the darkness comes from a place known as the Abyss."

"'Abyss'?"

"So it's true that no one's told you of this," Grace said with worried eyes. "But that does not change your destiny. Right now, only you Rein can end the Abyss and save everyone in Mysterious Star. Hold out your hand." Rein did as she said and something bright was gathering in her palm. It was so warm… "Use this and you'll be able to purify the darkness."

"How do I use it?"

"You'll know. Now, hurry back to the party hall, before it's too late. Make sure you protect her Bright."

With an overly bright light, Rein and Bright appeared at the dance floor once more. People were fighting against the strange shadow which seemed to grow larger and larger with each passing second.

"Bright?! You were supposed to be protecting Rein! Why are you back here?!"

"I don't know!" Bright shouted as he slashed through the shadows that was trying to lay their hands on the precious princess.

Rein looked down at her hands. She had to figure out how to use this and fast! But what was it? In her hands, there was a compact with the emblem of the Blessing of the Sun. How could she use this? People were screaming louder, the knights as well as other men were fighting to try to protect, and she was useless! People were suffering, but what could she do?

"_Remember that magic spell from the past." _

Rein's eyes widened. She looked around, wondering whose voice was that. Within that instant, a shadow hand rushed towards her, but it did not catch her, instead Bright was in its clutches. "Bright-sama!"

"Run, Rein!"

Why?

"_Rein doesn't need to worry about these things. Your father and I will always take care of you until your true love comes for you, Rein."_

"_All you must do is become a perfect princess. It is not necessary for a princess to know how to fight. You don't want to continue to be called the most unprincess like princess in the history of Mysterious Star, do you Rein-sama?"_

Why was she so powerless? Why can't she protect people who are close to her?

"_How ignorant. You're still too immature. What a shame. You can't do anything if you're like that and you can never be a true Queen." _

As people were struggling to protect, Rein stood there, clutching the compact. There had to be something that she could do! Then as though a spell had been placed on her she shouted, "Light from the Blessing, grant me your power, prominence!" The compact shone brightly, like the sun, causing the shadows to cringle in pain. But they were still there.

"_What do you desire Princess?"_

Rein didn't know where the voice was coming from, but she somehow knew that it was Princess Grace. "Save everyone in the ball room and make the shadows disappear!" The compact became a sword that found itself in Rein's hands. The sword was so bright and warm, it fit  
>Rein's grip perfectly, like it was made for her.<p>

Then on complete instinct, Rein sliced through the shadows, with enough precision and force to make the shadows disappear permanently. When it disappeared, the ballroom regained its former light. Rein fell to the ground, shaking in fear. She actually did it…

"Rein! Are you alright?" Elsa looked at her daughter in worry. When she saw that her daughter was on one piece, she hugged Rein, never wanting to let her go. "Thank goodness…"

"Mother, Father…" Rein's eyes were scared; she didn't know what to do. She didn't understand what was happening, so she merely asked, "What is the Abyss?"

Outside, it was dark without a trace of the stars. That person was walking comfortably in the cool night air. The stars were eclipsed by the night's curtain and only the faintest sliver of the moon was visible, allowing her to see all she could. "The first move has been made by the princess of light. How will the other pieces move?"

* * *

><p><strong>Now that's over with, three things:<strong>

**The first is that with my current schedule, I cannot assure weekly updates. Monthly, probably, so I hope that you will be patient with me as I balance my stories (this and my two one shot collections) with my somewhat chaotic life. **

**The second is that it's actually been a while since I've read anything for this fandom, so I was hoping for a couple of recommendations in terms of fanfiction. I have no preferences for the pairing, but it has to be in English and good.  
><strong>

**The third is that I have a somewhat strict deadline for this story. It should be finished by June, so I'm sorry if the plot is too fast sometimes. However be warned that if I cannot complete this story, it could be for lack of inspiration or because it's too terrible (because I, like many people on this site, rather give my readers something good to read).  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who read~ I hope you enjoy this chapter too. **

**P.S. This story isn't completely based off of Pandora Hearts, but I still hope that you'll enjoy it~**

* * *

><p>Outside, it was dark without a trace of the stars. That person was walking comfortably in the cool night air. The stars were eclipsed by the night's curtain and only the faintest sliver of the moon was visible, allowing her to see all she could. "The first move has been made by the princess of light. How will the other pieces move?"<p>

The only sound in the room was the grandfather clock. About 12 hours ago, Rein's happy birthday party ended in disaster, so now she's searching for the answers. "Mother? Father? I thought that we were going to talk today."

But what a shame, those two don't want to remember what happened to their most precious ones, they don't want to remember the dark days that passed by without a single strand of light. Unfortunately, they have no choice. It's either they tell her now, or she'll just have to find out from someone else, someone who's not so kind. "Rein, please listen to us. We didn't tell you about that place for a reason. It wasn't the right time."

"Why do you act like you did something wrong, Mother? You were only trying to protect me weren't you?" Rein's tone was so understanding and reasonable as though she was merely attempting to assess the situation that occurred to her. Wasn't it all so strange? A monster from a nightmare came and ruined the night and everyone was trying to protect her from something that she didn't know a thing about, it's more like a bad story!

"Yes, I suppose that's right, but do you truly wish to know about everything that happened last night Rein?" Truth asked. "It might be too much for you."

"I want to know Father," Rein insisted. Her green eyes were determined and Truth and Elsa knew that they couldn't stop her whenever she was like this. "Please tell me."

Elsa sighed, trying to convince herself that this was a good idea, that her precious daughter soon knows this, since she will become the Queen of the Sunny Kingdom one day. "That creature had come from a place that's known as the Abyss. It's the place where darkness and corruption originated. Everything evil and dark resides there."

"Corruption?"

"Yes. Anyone who's become evil has become so due to the influence of Abyss."

It is known as the birth of all evil throughout the very universe. The heinous of criminals and the worst of sinners are forced into that place to repent for the wrongs that they have committed. They soon regret their sins, their lives, they scream out with hopes and prayers that someone, anyone, would save them from the depths of the darkness. What are born within the Abyss are the criminals that have been reborn, losing any traces of humanity or will, forced to only obey the Abyss itself. Their souls are never able to find salvation and will continue to rot until they become nothing. They will suffer until their soul rips itself apart.

Rein did not want to believe her parents' words of this hateful place, but the look on their faces told her, shouted to her that this was the truth that she only just encountered on the night of her birthday. "Have you ever sent anyone to that place?"

"No, we have not." Rein let the breath that she had been holding out. She knew that her parents were not that cruel, there's no way that they could be. "Rein, since the darkness has come after you, you need to stay inside the castle as much as possible. We can't let you out and about anymore."

"What? Why?" She thought that since she was 16 that she would have more freedom than her previous years since she was considered to be more adult-like and more princess-like. She wanted to be free to explore the world that she was born and raised in, the world that she knew so little of. She wanted to understand Mysterious Star. "Mother, Father, you promised me that I would be able to go out as I pleased after my birthday."

"We know we promised you Rein, but the circumstances has changed. You can't be let out or else the darkness will get its hands on you. Please," her father pleaded. "It's for your own safety."

"Father, I can take care of myself," Rein insisted. "I was able to help out the other night." With the powers that she did not fully understand, but still!

"Rein, understand that your father and I are only trying to protect you. We don't want to lose you," Elsa said, trying to prevent tears from streaming down her face. Every time she remembered what happened, she couldn't hold the tears back, she couldn't not show her pain, her sadness, her fears.

"But Mother-"

"Rein! We said that you are not allowed to go out!" Rein flinched. She had never heard her father's voice so angry with her, she had never seen him with such anger in his eyes. "Do not make me repeat myself," he commanded, losing all face of a father and putting on the mask of a king.

Rein looked down, unable to argue back. "I understand Father. I will stay in the castle. Please excuse me." Rein headed back to her room, without another word.

Elsa looked at Truth who was regretting raising his voice at his daughter. The king's hands were clutched together, white with worry and fear. His eyes became shaky with that everlasting fear that never seemed to truly disappear. Gently, Elsa put her hand on top of his. "She wouldn't be able understand our fears, Truth."

"No, she's the one who understands best of all."

Rein looked around her room and felt frustrated. Every single day she wanted to go and explore, she wanted to understand the people who she was going to rule over one day, but it seems that she wouldn't be allowed to any time soon. She threw a pillow in attempts to release her frustrations, but the only result was a jewelry box falling from her dresser. Pendants, necklaces, and shining decors fell out onto the ground.

Rein always liked the look of decors. They were pretty, elegant, and suited for a princess. Her dresses were the same as was everything else in her room. Rein could get anything that she wanted, anything that was pretty, anything that she felt like she should have, but she never felt satisfied with any of it. The jewels, the clothes, the dolls, the fancy furniture; it was all… unsatisfying.

What she really wanted was a friend that she could always talk to, but everyone in the castle was too busy to deal with her. Camelot had to rush around to prepare her lessons, her mother and father were busy ruling the country, and the servants had their own duties to attend to. Her only friends were unable to visit her every day because they had their own lives to live, so Rein got used to the feeling of being alone.

"Rein-sama, Shade-sama and Bright-sama have come to see you."

"Please let them in Camelot," Rein requested, as she got up from the ground. She straightened out the creases in her skirt and put on a smile. "Bright-sama, Shade, welcome."

Bright immediately noticed a hollowness to Rein's greeting and expression. It looked… fake. He knew that she was rarely like this, but when she was, it had to be something that was big enough to bother her. "Rein, what's wrong? Are you feeling unwell?"

"No, my health is fine. It's nothing major Bright-sama, so don't concern yourself. What brings you two to the Sunny Kingdom? Did you have some business with my parents again?" This wouldn't be the first time that they've come to understand governmental roles from her parents.

"We've come so that you can be protected at all times, we can't risk what happened to you yesterday again," Shade explained.

If they were around, then why couldn't she be free to do as she wished? But Rein refused to be selfish and swallowed her desire. "There's no need for that. I'm not going anywhere so there's no need for you two to sacrifice your time and energy to protect me. There are guards here and it's probably one of the safest places that I can stay since the Blessing of the Sun is close and…" Rein trailed off, not knowing how to further persuade them.

"Rein…"

"You were the one who wanted to see this world and now you say that you don't want to? Since when were you that weak willed in what you wanted?" Shade asked harshly. Rein's heart stung a little. She wanted to see the world, more than anything! But… she can't be selfish.

"Shade! Don't be so mean."

"Well what else are you going to do? You know that it crucial that she sees everything this world has to offer. She has to understand, if she doesn't she'll become nothing more than an ornament with pretty smiles and no knowledge of the real world! "As caring as Elsa and Truth are, they are too overprotective of their daughter. At this rate, she can't be a true Queen, only a pretty decoration with a husband who would have to take care of everything for her. A doll can only last so long before it is broken.

"What am I suppose to do? I don't want people to be forced to do something because I want freedoms." She was so mature and sensitive towards what other people thought, that is both a blessing and a weakness.

"Tell them what you want to do. They saw you last night; they saw the power that you possess! Why would they want to keep a power that could help this world hidden?" Shade grabbed her arm. "We're going to them now."

"Shade!"

But he refused to submit to her will. This young boy wants to believe in hope, he is fighting for peace, he will submit to no one for his desires for his family, for his kingdom, for this planet. He needs to move fast before it's too late.

Rein did not understand his desires, she didn't understand why Shade was so keen on having her be free to flutter within their home planet. She knew that this would be for her own good, but this was unreasonable, her parents had already told her their only answer and they didn't seem as though they could be persuaded to change their answer.

"Shade, please stop it!"

"Do you want to be ignorant of the problems that people in this world face that you know nothing about?" he snapped harshly. "What you saw last night is what people throughout Mysterious Star face every week, every day they're fearing for their lives and trying to stay alive while you're here being a 'proper' princess. If you learn nothing now, you'll end up being a useless adult. Do you want to become that?"

Rein hesitated. She didn't expect to be forced to answer a question so soon after she began to doubt her skills of being capable of being a leader. "I… I don't." These people needed a proper ruler when her parents are unable to carry out their duties and she is the only one who can possibly fulfill that position.

"Then they need to understand that you need to be free in order to grow," he snarled out.

"Shade, don't tell me that you're planning on going in without any basis for an argument," Bright shouted, catching up to the other two. "You need to have some kind of plan of what you're going to say."

"I know what I'm saying." Shade forcefully opened the doors with Rein's hand still in his grip. "King Truth, Queen Elsa, I demand an audience with you."

"Prince Shade! What is the meaning of this?"Elsa inquired, unknown of the reasons for his anger. He was normally a well behaved boy who understood and listened for others to speak before taking a stand. What was he doing now?

"What do you wish to talk about?"

"Let Rein go out into the world," Shade, with the presence of a king, demanded. "If you let things remain the way that they are, you are forcing her to become ignorant to this world."

Truth stood up, these children won't rest unless he asserts himself thoroughly. "Prince Shade, you are an admirable person, smart, caring, but you can never understand a parent's fears." True, Shade cannot empathize, but he can sympathize with the thoughts, after all, just think of what he needed to do to ensure both his mother and his sister's happiness after his father was taken away from that place. But losing a parent and fearing losing a child are two different concepts.

"Aren't you being too overprotective? You saw what she can do, her power-"

"Will be her demise if used incorrectly! Too much power is a bad thing, don't you see? Look at the Abyss, it has gained so much power that it is the demise of this planet! I refuse to allow her to go!"

"In the process of doing that, millions of people will die! If we don't have her power, this world will end!" What a stubborn child. Stubbornness can work one of two ways. The first is that you will never give up and keep asserting your own point over the point of others. The second is that you will never accept any one else's point.

Bright suddenly ran in, out of breath, as though he saw a ghost. "King Truth, Shade, Rein, there's another creature out!"

"What?"

At that moment, a large hand crashed through the wall, grabbing Truth before he could get out his sword. "Father!" What was holding him? "Father!" Rein rushed out through the hole that was made by a creature, only to look up at the huge, barely put together doll, missing one of its large glass eyes.

In a child filled, but haunting tone, it said, "Let's play…. Let's play together!"

"Rein, get away this instant!"

"But Father-"

"Now Rein!" He loved his daughter; he loved her so much that he never wanted to say that she should save him. He was never willing to let her go.

"But…" She could do something, she had power like Bright and Shade has, she could do something, but!

Suddenly, the other hand of the doll came towards her, but Bright interfered, cleanly cutting off the hand. "Rein! You have a wonderful power, so you should use it! If you don't, King Truth… Your father will be killed!"

"No…" Without a second's hesitation, Rein called up her power once more. "Please, help me save my father! Prominence!" Once again a waterfall of power flowed out from her, giving her the greatest sense of adrenaline that she's ever felt. A sword found itself in her hands, perfect for her grasp. Even though she didn't have the same expertise as before, she knew what she had to do.

The doll continued to say its haunting words, but she simply couldn't give up now. Not when someone's like was at stake.

"Rein!"

She took a deep breath. It would be useless if she panicked, where was a place that she could strike? For a doll, where would its weak point be? Rein's eyes pinpointed on a single, large gap in the neck of the doll. How would she get up there, though? She needed to think of a way quickly, before something else happened to her father.

"Shade, Bright-sama! Help me reach that hole!"

"Got it!" Shade got out his whip, quickly grabbed Rein's waist and pulled them up towards the neck. "We've only got one chance, Rein. Make it count."

"I know."

"Now go!" Shade managed to throw Rein up high enough that she was able to stab the hole all the way to the point of where the doll could no longer keep itself together.

Its arm that held Truth had fallen off, yet it was still saying those haunting words. "Let's… play… together… Rein." The young princess' eyes widened. How did that monster know her name? Slowly, the creature fell apart, turning into nothing but dust which quickly faded.

"I believe that demonstration is all the proof that you require King Truth," Bright stated calmly, but accurately. "Since the monsters are beginning to be directed towards Rein, it would be wiser for her to be taught how to fully use her new found powers than to keep her inside a castle. Am I wrong?"

"There is no reason for her to learn, there are plenty of people-"

"With all respect Your Majesty, you were helpless against the creature. If someone as skilled as you cannot even stand on par with something like this, then how can the men that you oversee training for can?" Shade questioned with authority. He would not let Rein be locked up at this point.

Truth was contemplating the situation, attempting to salvage it. There had to be something that he could do! There, there was-

Elsa put her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Truth, we can't protect Rein forever." No matter how much they want to, no matter how much pain they were in the past, they need to let their sole daughter go. A father cannot fight for his child forever. A mother cannot shield her child forever. She needed to grow up and they needed to accept that.

Truth put his hand over his wife's in understanding. He always knew, yet still he tried. "Very well. Rein, I will allow you to go as we agreed before."

"Thank you-!"

"However! You must have someone with you all the time. Someone like Shade or Bright. Even if you have power, there is a chance that something can happen. I want to be ensured that she will be as safe as possible."

"You have my word," Shade swore. Rein smiled brightly. She could finally go out into the world and see all of its beauties and mysteries!

The lunar prince has forced both the king and queen to move, with help of the diamond prince. The light princess will no longer be restrained in her actions. The steps have been taken. Soon, it will be too late to go back. The only choice will be to move forward towards the future, the unknown, haunting future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who read in the last chapter. I apologize in advance for the wait and for any flaws this story may have. I hope to hear some commentary on my actual writing style if you have any time. Now then, I own nothing except my OC and the majority of the plot. ****I hope that you will all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"It's wonderful! The air is so different here." The humidity and the atmosphere had the best tropical feel to it! There were plenty of trees around and Rein could even see a volcano in the distance.<p>

"Rein, don't stick your head out of the carriage," Shade warned.

"When we get out, I'm sure that Lione will guide us around. You'll be able to have a better view from there, so just wait a little longer," Bright told her kindly.

Rein smiled widely. "I can't wait to see Lione! She said that we'll go around the capital. I wonder what kind of place it is!"

"Hot."

"What Shade means is that it's a wonderfully tropically place year round so people are often dressed in summer clothing," Bright answered. "Since we're here, is there any type of place in particular that you want to see?"

"Hm… Well I would like to see the volcano and go to the famous hot springs that I've heard the maids talk about. Supposedly, it's the best healing water on the entire planet. I want to get something for Camelot to help her out with her back as well."

"How kind of you," Bright commented.

"Hehe… It's probably my fault that her back is in such awful conditions now." Camelot ran too much whenever Rein had ran away from princesses thus strained her back, a problem that did not get better with time.

"I feel sorry for Camelot, she had to take care of you."

Rein pouted. "Mou! You're so mean Shade!" Shade and Bright laughed and soon Rein laughed with them. What good friends! Friendship is such a beautiful thing, something that should be treasured and cherished with all one's heart. Because true friends will always be by your side.

"We're at the castle."

"Really?!" Rein hurried out in excitement, but soon remembered her manners and walked towards the castle like a princess should. Wait, would a princess go without her escorts?

"Rein, I know you're excited but you still have to act like a princess," Shade stated. Was even he disturb by the fact that she was unprincess like? "Remember your manners when you see King Wal and Queen Nina."

"But it's not like I haven't met them before." Like when she was allowed to travel to attend Princess Parties. "And when I last saw them, they seemed like very nice people. Particularly King Wal, he was so energetic that I was scared." Especially when flames came out of the pots.

"But this is the first time that you've met with them in private and since you're representing the Sunny Kingdom, you need to behave maturely."

"Suddenly this meeting feels more nerve wrecking." What if she messes up?!

"Don't worry. Just take it slowly and you'll be fine Rein," Bright encouraged.

"You're right Bright-sama! Calm… If I just calm down…" Of course things like that are easier said than done. Rein walked stiffly towards the Flame Kingdom rulers. "G-G-G-Good day, Your Highnesses! How do you do? I am Princess Rein of the Sunny Kingdom!" Oh! She forgot to curtsy!

Shade bowed calmly. "I am Shade of the Moon Kingdom."

"I am Prince Bright of the Jewelry Kingdom. I'm happy to see that you're in good health, King Wal, Queen Nina, Princess Lione, Prince Tio."

"WELCOME! WELCOME! WELCOME YOUNG ONES!" His voice was so loud that Rein fell back from shock. She's never heard his voice up close in a long time.

"My apologies for my husband shocking you. Lione, Tio, be sure to show your friends around our fair country?" Queen Nina requested from her children.

"Of course! I'll be sure to protect my fellow friends!" Tio declared, unsheathing his sword. His movements were flowing beautifully… until he tripped over his own tail and began crashing into some of the large decorative pots of the room.

"Tio!"

"Fear not! I am fine!" He stumbled out with a pot on his head before crashing on the floor once again. "I, Tio will not be beat by a mere pot!"

"AS EXPECTED OF MY SON! AS EXPECTED! AS EXPECTED!" Rein laughed nervously while Bright smiled and Shade was shaking his head in worry. Well, it's a good thing that there weren't so strict like in other kingdoms.

Quen Nina chuckled good naturedly. "Lione— Lione what are you doing? This is the 3rd time you've been spacing out today. Is something the matter?"

"Of course not Mother! I would be grateful to show them our beautiful kingdom," she insisted quickly. But Rein could see the anxiety on her friend's face. "What would you like to see in the capital? There's spicy food, dancers, shopping, culture, "she listed out as the group rode a carriage towards town. Unfortunately, Tio needed to get unstuck from one of the decorative pots, so he had to stay while he was getting pulled out.

"Lione, is something wrong? You look worried," Rein pointed out.

"Eh? It's absolutely nothing, I assure you. I was… just thinking of how wonderful a day we could have together."

"Lione, if something's wrong, then you should tell us or we won't have as much fun as we could have," Bright suggested. "Come on, what is it? You can tell us."

Lione took a deep breath. "Actually… There's been a problem lately with Bo Dragon."

"Um… Bo Dragon is the source of the Flame Kingdom's powerful volcanoes right?" She only remembered faintly from her cultural lessons when she was younger.

"Yes. Recently, it's becoming so cloudy and at nights it's getting colder than it's ever been. On some days it even looks like it could rain or snow!" This was cold weather? But Rein just found this weather tolerant, how hot would it be if it was normal for Lione and Tio? "If only Bo Dragon would get better…"

"Well, why not?"

Everyone in the carriage looked at Rein in shock. "Excuse me?"

"Why don't we help Bo Dragon feel better?" Rein clarified.

"Well Rein, there are some problems with that, like you can't fix a dragon's cold with soup!" Isn't someone a Mr. Grumpy today? But he does have a point with that one purple soup that she made him one time…

"Well, maybe not that." Because even she admits that the soup was horrendous. "But if we find out why Bo Dragon isn't feeling so well, that could still help us?"

"It's better than just finding an array of strange cures," Bright pointed out. "Why not try it?"

"Thank you so much," Lione bowed, grateful to her wonderful friends. Immediately, she turned to the carriage driver, with enough confidence to command. "Driver, please take us to the mountain, as far as you can if you would."

"As you wish, Lione-sama. Excuse me if anyone feels uncomfortable, the road that we are about to take is quite bumpy."

"Something like that is of little importance."

"Then, please hang on." Soon the wheels began screeching violently as the carriage quickly turned towards the upslope 'path'. They went into the dense forest, which was strangely cooler than the heat they were just in, in fact it felt too cold! "Lione-sama, my apologies, but this is as far as I can take you."

"That's fine. Make sure that you keep yourself warm, we'll be back as soon as possible. Everyone, please follow me."

As Rein stepped out into the bitter cold, she exclaimed, "It's so cold!" If people in the Flame Kingdom were used to such a tropical climate, then they must be freezing in this weather!

"Here Princess Rein," Bright offered, putting his cloak on her.

"Thank you. Lione, do you want to share?"

"Thank you, but I can't move well if I'm bundled up too much. I'll be fine like this," she insisted. "Now, let's move on."

Such determination for the sake her country… Even though Lione was only a year older than Rein, how could they be so different? She seems suited to become a queen, unlike Rein. Even though Rein loved her people, she felt like she lacked something else. How could she possibly have the aspects to become a queen? Is what she's lacking power?

"Rein!" Rein blinked and tripped in the snow. "Sheesh, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry!" Rein shouted as Shade helped her up.

"Be more careful. We're almost at Bo Dragon's lair." What exactly is she good for?

It's so cold! For a fire dragon, this might as well be a cave for an ice dragon or for a snowman! There's so much fog, how were they supposed to see anything? Regardless of what they couldn't see, Rein could still hear something. She could hear a low and gruff coughing. It sounded so rough that it hurt.

"Bo Dragon! He sounds worse than before! What should we do?"

"Look there!" Rein's eyes followed Bright's fingers and saw something… no some things curling around Bo Dragon, as though they were chains to imprison him. What were they? Entangled voices that started as mere whispers gradually raised their volumes to shout and scream. Their voices were not only harsh to her ears but they were also sorrowful, as though they were screaming in pain. Something felt so heartbreaking. What is it that they screaming about?

"They're from the Abyss!"

"Abyss?" Lione's voice sounded faint as she looked to the ground. Was she afraid? "The Abyss did this too?" Lione looked up with even more determination on her face. "Unforgivable!" From her dress, she drew a sword of flames. "Absolutely unforgivable!"

The chains ceased their whispers and shouts, instead expanding themselves in attempts to grab onto those children, but those weren't any children that they were dealing with. Lione slashed the chains, cutting them off efficiently while Shade and Bright got out their weapons to protect themselves and Rein. Normally the first born has the most power in the family, because of a variety of reasons, but because they have known of the Abyss and trained for most of their lives to defeat it, those children were even more powerful.

"Shade, Bright, make sure that the chains don't catch one of us. There's no telling what they could do. Rein, see if you can purify the chains like before, I'm going to try to find the root of this," Lione instructed.

"Got it!"

Rein took out her compact. She had to think of something that she wanted to do, something that would catalyze her emotions into power. That's the only way that she could call upon the mysterious power. But with all the thoughts cluttered in her mind, she couldn't!

Chains tried to catch the Sunny Kingdom Princess, but a whip of fire stopped them. "Rein! Be careful! What if something happens to you?" Lione looks so beautiful and strong as though she is willing to give her very life for this. Could Rein ever become like that? Dedicated to the point of sacrificing herself? "Bo Dragon!"

The chains tried to capture Lione as well while her attention was focused on Bo Dragon but Shade prevented it. "Lione, you need to stay focused! What will we do if something happens to you as well?"

Bright called out, "Rein! You need to purify them soon!"

Everyone was trying their best, so she should at least try! Rein called out, "Prominence! Destroy the chains that bind Bo Dragon!"

Light shone from her compact, fashioning into a wand that perfectly fit Rein's hands. Smoothly she twisted the top of the wand and it became to rain down streams of light. The drops of light were like acid to the chains, effectively melting them into nothing. Warmth filled the volcano, allowing Bo Dragon to rise and roar in joy towards the heavens.

The snow filled clouds began to scatter and the first rays of sunlight shone down onto the land. The original heat was returning to the Flame Kingdom.

"Bo Dragon!" Lione dropped her weapon and rushed to the dragon's side. Bo Dragon leaned his head down so that Lione could feel his forehead. It was back to his normal heat! "Thank goodness..," Lione sighed in relief, "Thank you so much Rein!"

"I…"Her sight began to falter and her legs wobbled. Why did she feel so tired? When she was perfectly fine last time…

"Rein!" Both boys shouted out as each grabbed one of her arms.

"I'm… sorry." She could only do this much. She felt so useless! How is it that she could only purify but she needed someone to protect herself? Rein doesn't want to have to rely on someone all the time. "I want to be stronger…" And just like that, the girl fell unconscious.

"Then we'll help you become stronger." Because this girl needs to become even stronger and even more powerful so that the sun can always shine on this planet. Determination is needed for the steps to come. If this girl lacks the necessary will, she will remain as a 'girl', nothing more and nothing less.


End file.
